This invention relates to a method of managing an investment of a policyholder in a fund.
Traditional life insurance policies of the kind in which a policy holder pays periodic (e.g. monthly) premiums over a period of time generally have a relatively small cash value, in the early years of the policy contract. In the event of the policy holder needing to draw from the investment before maturity, the policy will usually have to be surrendered or borrowed against, and the return will generally be poor.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative method of managing a policy holder's investment.